Mr. Clever
In series *Little Miss Brainy: Both are very intelligent. *Little Miss Brilliant: Both are very intelligent. *Little Miss Wise: Both are very intelligent. Out of series *Billy (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are smart and wear glasses), *Phoebe Heyerdahl (Hey Arnold!, both wear glasses and are smart), *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory, both are smart, have orange, and wear glasses), *Doctor N Gin (Crash Bandicoot, both are smart, clever and very creative), *Dr. Crygor (WarioWare, Nintendo, both are inventive), *Mr. Smarty Smarts (Spliced!, both are smart geniuses), *Finster/Pleprechaun (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both are very creative), *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, both are clever and creative), *Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks, both are smart and wear glasses), *Walden (Wow Wow Wubbzy, both are smart and wear glasses), *Henry (The Railway Series, both are clever), *Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs, both are smart, wear glasses, and are considered know-it-alls), *Dwight Schrute (US version of The Office, both are smart and wear glasses), *Tray (The Uglydoll Show, both are smart), *Reuben (Chowder, both wear green hats), *Gordon (The Railway Series, both are clever), *Ludwig von Drake (Disney, both are smart, creative, and wear glasses), *Steve Urkel (Family Matters, both are smart, creative, and wear glasses), *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons, both are clever) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both are clever) *Milhouse (The Simpsons, both are smart and wear glasses) *Dib (Invader Zim, both wear glasses and are smart and clever), *Egon Spengler (Ghostbusters, both are smart and wear glasses), *Fidgel (3-2-1 Penguins!, both are smart, creative, and wear glasses), *Howler (Pound Puppies, both are orange and inventive), *Professor Frink (The Simpsons, both are inventive and wear glasses), *Toby (The Railway Series, both are smart), *Hoagie P. "Numbuh Two" Gilligan, Jr. (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are inventive), *Wallabee Beetles (Codename Kids Next Door, both have orange and are clever) *Truman (Dinobabies, both wear glasses and are smart), *Charley Bones (Mona the Vampire, both are intelligent and wear glasses), *James (The Railway Series, both are clever), *Jones the Steam/Edwin Jones (Ivor the Engine, both wear glasses), *Julian (The Famous Five, both are intelligent), *Brian Griffin (Family Guy, both are smart), *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy, both are clever and creative), *Baxter Stockman (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, both wear glasses and are inventors) *Penfold (Dangermouse, both wear glasses), *Rotor Walrus (Sonic SatAM, both are inventive), *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are inventive), *Top Cat (Hanna-Barbera, both are clever and wear hats), *Tobermory (The Wombles, both wear hats and are inventive), *Engie Benjy (Namesake series, both are smart), *Super Snooper (Snooper and Blabber, both are smart and wear green hats), *Doody (Cubeez, both are orange and wear glasses), *Pat Pending (Wacky Races, both are inventive), *Peter Patent (Captain Mack, both are inventive), *Peter Potato (The Garden Gang, both are good at making things), *PeeBee Kappa (Dennis the Menace, both wear glasses and are inventive), *Gogol (Sheeep, both wear green hats and glasses), *Wally (Where's Wally?, both wear glasses and like reading), *Neil Goldman (Family Guy, both wear glasses), *Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective, both are creative and wear glasses), *Brains (Thunderbirds, both are smart, creative and wear glasses), *Dennis the Badger (Doctor Snuggles, both are smart), *Harold (Total Drama series, both wear glasses), *Sam (Total Drama Series, both wear Glasses), *Cameron (Total Drama Series, both are Clever and They both wear Glasses), *Scarlett (Total Drama Series, Both wear Glasses, They are both Inventive and Clever) *Clever Cat (Letterland, are both clever (hence their names)), *Wheeljack (Transformers, both are inventive), *Shockwave (Transformers, both are Logical), *Fawn (Tinkerbell, both are orange and clever), *Whiff and Ballast Spreader (The Railway Series, all three wear glasses), *Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both wear hats and glasses and are clever and smart), *Brain (Inspector Gadget, both are smart), *Clever Ness (The Family Ness, both are smart), *Cousin Percy (Wil Cwac Cwac, both wear glasses), *Mole (The Wind in the Willows, both wear glasses), *Mosey Mouse (Henry's Cat, both are smart and relastic), *Baba Looey (Hanna Barbera, both are the opposite to Mr. Dizzy and Quick Draw McGraw), *Morocco Mole (Secret Squirrel, Hanna-Barbera, both wear glasses), *Alan "Brain" Powers (Arthur, both are clever and smart), *Strong Sad (Homestar Runner, both are smart), *Corvax (Muzzy in Gondoland, both are clever and have green), *Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves, both are clever), *Cousin Fred (The Berenstain Bears, both are smart, have orange and green and wear glasses), *Pedro Pony (Peppa Pig, both wear glasses), *Tom (Tots TV, both wear glasses), *Mr. Gruber (Paddington Bear, both wear glasses), *Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971 & 2005), both are inventive and wear top hats) *Mr. Ted Typo (Shining Time Station, both wear hats and glasses), *Klaus (Wisdom of the Gnomes, both are smart and wear glasses), *Lettuce Midorikawa/Bridget Verdant (Tokyo Mew Mew, both wear glasses and clever), *Bunsen Honeydew (Muppets, both wear glasses and are clever), *Fuyuki (Sgt Frog, both are clever), *Herbert Birdsfoot (Sesame Street, both are smart geniuses), *Lucy Harris McGraw (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are clever, wear glasses, smart, relastic and the opposite to Mr. Dizzy and Jen Ellie Lee) *Edward (The Railway Series, both are clever and know many things), *Miguel (The Road to El Dorado, both are clever and smart), *Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bears, both are smart), *Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy, both are smart and have orange), *Mr. Hooper (Sesame Street, both wear glasses), *Owl (Little Bear, both have a fondness of reading), *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony, both are smart) *Charlie Pringle (Postman Pat, both are brainy and wear glasses) *Robert "Bobby" Glover (Little Bill, both are always reading and investigating things) *Donatello (TMNT, both are geniuses and inventive) *Man-at-Arms (Masters of the Universe, both are geniuses and inventive) *Archie (Balamory, both are clever and inventive) *Ted Glen (Postman Pat, both are inventive) *Mr Sprott (Bertha, both wear glasses, are geniuses and inventive) *Rusty (The Railway Series, both are orange and clever) *Sarah (Teddybears, both are orange and wear glasses) *Mufasa (The Lion King, both are clever and wise), *Kin Kujira (Grojband, both are clever), *Carwash (Willo the Wisp, both wear glasses and are clever), *Arthur (Namesake series, both are smart and wear glasses), *Thomas The Tank Engine (Namesake series, both are clever), *Wallace and Gromit (namesake series, all three have gadgets and are inventive), *Sam Jones (Fireman Sam, both are very clever and make gadgets), *Christopher Crocodile (Namesake series, both are inventive), *Kin Kujira (Grojband, both are smart and wear glasses) *Hoot (Timbuctoo, both are clever and are round), *Meow (Timbuctoo, both have the same body shape, are the same colour and wear hats), *Austin Warner (Animaniacs Warner Superstars, both are smart), *Sammy Sabertooth Tiger (Mikayla's Mall Pals, both are brainy and clever), *Bobert (The Amazing World Of Gumball, both are nerds), *Weasel (I Am Weasel, both are orange and very clever). *Little Bird (Sesame Street, both are the opposite to Mr. Dizzy and Big Bird) *Lisa Loud (The Loud House, both wear glasses, have green, and are clever) *Betty (Hey Duggee, both are clever) *Clemont (Pokemon, both are inventive) *Kako (Oobi, both are clever) *Scooter (The Muppets, both are orange and wear glasses) *August (The Off-Beats, both are inventive and wear glasses) *Philly Phil (Class of 3000, both are inventive) Category:Main series